The Nymphs and Kitts
This page details the history of the races of Tarenia and Jenis Atoll. Nymphs, also known as Sea Elves or Eastern Yrethal and Kitts, gray-blue half-elves descended from Quesonian Humans and Sea Elves. Long ago, before the beginning of Angrarian time, a large ship of Ehladerenian settlers shoved off on a voyage to new and fertile lands, a place which is now the land of the nymphs. When the settlers beached on Tarenia, they were already vaguely aware of Saerodin from the Valsari's maps, but did not know where on the great landmass they were. The land was beautiful, tall dark trees with shimmering teal leaves filtered off the harsh sun making the warm and misty land sheltered and shady even on the hottest of days. The land was filled with strange fungi and giant mushrooms which glow faintly with a blue more crisp than the sky. The fungus, though huge and toxic raw, were edible after boiling and served well to prevent the settlers starvation as they built their new city of Mist Haven. As the years passed by, the elves began to change, forgetting their Ehladerenian roots and developing their own culture. Their skin color changed as well from a greenish-yellow to a deep pale blue from the heavy pigmentation in their diets. Their bodies adapted to the environment that their ancestors had settled and developed webbed fingers and toes and the ability to hold their breath for up to 10 minutes at a time so as to maneuver and hunt in the many crystal lakes and ocean areas around their home. In those days, males were growing scarce in the nymph society due to the unfortunate side effects of their diet which caused feminization of the nymph fetuses. The few men that they did have were born with fertility issues, generally causing serious birth defects to nymph children. Because of this, the males in the society were treated as worthless and defective, loosing many rights in the matriarchal society. The women, still wanting to mother children to carry on their names and such were forced to mate with men from outside societies like Quesan and J'Zan. As the Quezonian men had not settled far enough south at the time for fear of the Skiinar so they had no knowledge of the nymphs beyond legend, the last remaining option for mating were the men of J'Zan, known as the Skiinar, cold blooded (almost reptilian) people with an unsavory culture. This worked for a time, but eventually the women grew fed up with the pale and uncaring men they were forced to mate with, as the Skiinar had little to no sexual drive. The Quezanian nomads who eventually made their way south were taken aback by the nymphs' stunning beauty, and were enticed into the heart of Zenpool, a shimmering, misty forest of pools and small lakes which was (at the time) the capitol of Tarenia. Once in the midst of the capitol, they were treated to a feast and decided that this was where they would stay, and so they made the Nymphs their brides. But all was not as it seemed, for in Nymph culture, if a male is born to a Nymph mother, it is considered a mark of evil and both the mother and son would be executed (this practice was influenced by the Skiinar culture due to their close relations over the years). On the day of the first birth of the first nomadic human's child, the city rejoiced as another beautiful baby girl was born into nymph society. Nymph birth patterns sync like menstruation, so that week 13 more babies were born, 4 of which were males, and the 3 mothers who produced them were sentenced to death along with their sons. The humans caught wind of this and swiftly slaughtered the enforcing Nymphs of the area and escaped with their sympathetic wives on boats to freedom. The group of 30 found themselves on the Atoll now known as Jenis and discovered that it was flourishing with food and uninhabited, save for wild boar and birds. The 14 children (half nymph and half human) grew up to be the Kitts, a race of humans with blue-grey skin. Separate from the other cultures, the Kitts tribes grew and prospered long into Angrarian year 112 when their now solidified society was unfortunately discovered by Gromdarrian scout ships who were sent off course by a storm.